Got A Hold On Me
by NorthwesternSig
Summary: DEADLIEST CATCH: What happens if two women meet the guys of their dreams online? Do they believe them? Or will two other guys steal the show? Okay so summary sucks, but story is much better. RATED M for a later reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!!!!! Sorry I havent posted any new stories lately. But this one is kinda fun!!! So it's co-written with my good friend JamieMac26. So please tell her thank you as well. Send her a message or just thank her in the review. A lot of this story was her idea, I just wrote it. :) So please keep in mind we dont own anything DC and sad to say Sig and Crosby arent ours. And either is Josh and Eric for that matter. I know it's sad. Anyways, thanks for waiting and please enjoy this!!! I will try and update later on in the week, or it will be next Monday.**

Sara: You made it. I wasn't sure that you'd be on tonight.

Alex: Yea, me either. I'm so tired. How was work tonight?

Sara: It was long and boring. Hey guess who just signed on?

Alex: Ohh, it wouldn't be Sig would it.

Sara: Yeah, and I noticed that Crosby is on. Have you talked to him today?

Alex: Just for a few minutes. He said that he needed to go speak with Keith about some things. Whatever.

Sara: We need to find out if it's really them or not, I mean why would they talk to us?

Alex: I know right? Who knows…anyways…

Sara: Yeah anyways, are you still coming to visit me?

Alex: Yes, I wouldn't miss it for the world! OMG, Sig JUST sent me a message.

Sara: Talk to him, invite him in our conversation.

Alex: Okay….

Sigsnorthwesterngirl has invited sighansen into a chat…..

Sighansen has connected with sigsnorthwesterngirl and Crosbygirl……..

Alex: Welcome, how are you tonight?

Sara: Hi!

Sig: Hi ladies, Alex I've missed you. Where have you been?

Alex: I'm sorry, I've been super busy.

Sig: Make it up to me then.

Sara: How's things going Sig?

PRIVATE MESSAGE

Alex: OMG, what do I say!?

Sara: I don't know….I'm inviting Crosby in.

MAIN CHAT

Crosbygirl invited Cleveen into chat, Cleveen accepted

Crosby: Heeeellllo!

Sig: Alex are you going to answer me?

Sara: Crosby! Hi, how was your day?

Crosby: Good, thanks. How was yours? Sig how's things?"

Sig: Fine, thanks and yourself?

Sara: Busy, but good.

Crosby: Not bad. That's good Sara. I missed you.

Alex: You'd like that wouldn't you Sig?

Sara: I've missed you too.

Sig: Yes I would, why won't you come and visit like I keep asking?

Alex: Should we tell them Sara?

Sara: Yes…we just have a hard time believing it's really you guys.

Crosby: That's understandable. I mean, who would believe us right Sig?

Sig: Right. Who knows, maybe we can prove it to you one of these days.

Alex: Maybe…guys I gotta go so I can get some rest. Talk to everyone later?

Sara: Night my friend, see you soon!

Crosby: Night Al.

Alex: Night Cros. Night Sig.

Sig: Night hon.

Alex: Ekk, I can't wait Sara!!

TWO WEEKS LATER:

"Oh my God…you're here!" Sara said to me as she opened the front door.

"I know, I'm so excited," I said as we embraced in a hug before we took my bags to her room.

"So, I've ordered Chinese food and I figured we could watch a movie and then go to bed since we have a long drive ahead of us." Sara said pulling a sweatshirt over her head.

"Sound great to me. I can't wait to go to the Pacific Commercial Fisherman's Festival!"

"Me either, I've never been to one!" Sara said as we head down to the ringing door bell, "Chinese foods here."

"Good I'm starved." I said as Sara handed me the food. I started to dig in right away.

"Pig," Sara said taking the fried rice away from me. "So I got a hotel for us. I'm so excited, what should we do first when we get there?"

"I don't know! Go find Sig and Crosby!" I said laughing.

"Yeah right, they are probably off with their families or girlfriends." She said raising her eye brows. "Want to watch Deadliest Catch before we go to bed?"

"Yeah I think that is a great idea." I said as we both piled into the living room and to watch an episode of the show.

**So here is the first chapter. More to come.... :) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! AND PLEASE remember to thank JAMIEMAC26 okay? Bye all!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all. So thanks for the reviews...you know who you are. ;) You guys are awesome. Thanks for checking out this story. I promise it gets way better. And remember its only a weekend, so its short. And um, yeah. I dont have anything else to say for once. haha. Enjoy and dont forget to review!!!!**

After we finished our food and the show we both went into her bedroom and fell asleep on our beds instantly. I myself was tired from driving, but I knew Sara needed to get a good night's rest because she was going to take the first shift driving in the early morning. We wanted to get there and do some stuff at the festival before night fall. We woke up early and got her car packed with our things and headed towards Oregon.

"Hey Alex, do you feel like driving? I've had a horrible headache since we left Starbucks this morning." Sara said looking over at me as I flipped though a magazine.

"Sure. Maybe you should try and sleep?" I suggested.

"Yeah I think I will. I'm going to take this next exit and then we can switch." Sara said turning her blinker on and making a quick right turn. She pulled into a gas station and we switched seats. Once I got in we were back on the road, losing no time in our quest to see our favorite people in the whole world.

I guess I had been lost in thought because I didn't realize that Sara had woken up. I was thinking too much about Sig and Crosby, I wanted to know if they were really who we were talking to. I wanted to see it for myself.

"Take this exit." Sara said using her finger to point to the off ramp.

"Alright," I said fully excited to know how close we were to the men of Deadliest Catch. "Are we staying at the Best Western Inn over there?"

"Yes, if you get our bags I'll check us in?" Sara said as I pulled into a parking space.

"You got it." I said smiling and getting out of the car.

After I got our bags out of the trunk and on to a luggage cart, I wheeled into the lobby of the hotel. Sara left the check in desk and came up to me holding our keys and other information that we might find helpful for our stay.

"Okay we're on the 3rd floor. Everyone that is involved with the festival is on the 4th floor." Sara said smiling slightly.

My heard turned to her fast and my eyes grew big. "What do you mean everyone involved with the festival is on the fourth floor?"

"I don't know that's what I was told. It's probably just important people, like sponsors and stuff." Sara said as we made our way through the lobby and into the small elevator. Once we reached our floor we started to look for the room number.

"What is it again?" I question.

"367. Should be here on the left…" Sara said looking at the doors, "Ahhh here it is."

She took the plastic key and pushed it though the little slot and removed it quickly.

Our room was pretty nice, nothing to fancy. We both went to the window and saw a little part of the festival.

"Let's freshen up before we head down okay?" I said as I quickly head to the bathroom to take a fast shower. Once I was done Sara jumped in. I was putting on my makeup and trying to figure out something to do with my hair when she walked out wearing new clothes and her makeup done.

"Having troubles with your hair?" Sara asked me as she brushed though hers.

"Yes, what should I do with this mess?"

Sara shrugged, "Maybe just a messy bun or something?"

"Yeah I guess I could." I said as I pulled it up, allowing some strands to fall back down to make it look messy. I turned to look at Sara and smiled. "I'll never see you again tonight will I?" I said laughing.

"Why?" Sara asked.

"Because one look at you and Crosby will carry you off like he's a caveman again." I said laughing.

Sara laughed too. "Well Sig will take one look at you and he'll think "Damn leather…hell yeah."

I smiled and tugged on my leather jacket a little more. "I thought I looked good in it." I said looking at myself in the mirror.

"You look fine, now let's go!" Sara said pulling me out of the room.

Once down in the lobby we were walking towards the front doors when Sara stopped me, "Isn't that John Lawler?"

I looked up and Sara pointed in the direction that she wanted me to look. "I'm not sure…do I even know what he looks like?"

"Probably not, he's on my boat not yours." Sara said dragging me out the door.

FESTIVAL SARA'S POV:

"Alex! Look over there, its Phil Harris!" Sara said pointing to a long line.

"Ohhh…my God," I said smiling happily. "Should we go get in line?"

"I don't think we can, we need special passes. We can take pictures though." Sara said as we walk towards the front of the line that was taped off.

"Hey Phil!" Alex shouts.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting a picture."

Phil looked up and smiled. "Hey girls," He said full of smiles as Alex took a picture.

"Thanks Phil!" I shouted.

"Hey look over there, it's some raffle thing." Alex said as we approach a ticket booth.

"Hello ladies, would you like to try your luck at winning a limo ride with the guys of Deadliest Catch?" A nice gentleman asked.

"How much," I asked totally expecting it to be a ton of money?

"It is twenty five dollars to enter and if you win, you'll get a ride with six Deadliest Catch fishermen and there will be four winners total." The man said.

"I don't see why not, I'm in." Sara said looking at me.

"Me too," I said as we both handed him out money at the same time.

"Great, the drawing is in one hour so be sure to head over to the main stage to hear the winning numbers." He said giving us our tickets.

"What should we do next?" Alex asked me as we walked by all of the booths.

**hee hee, what do you all think???? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! And please remember to thank my co-author JamieMac26. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Monday everyone!!! Hope you all had a good weekend!!! I want to thank everyone for the great reviews on the last chapter, you all rock!!! I hope you are enjoying this story. And JamieMac26 also thanks everyone as well!! :) So I'll try and update again later this week. Maybe if I get a LOT of reviews you'll get two more updates this week!!! SO lets get the review count higher! Have a wonderful Monday!**

"I don't know about you but I really want something to drink." I said spotting a booth nearby.

"Yeah me too." Alex said while staring past me.

"What are you looking at?" I questioned.

"Isn't that Josh Harris behind us?" She whispered.

I turned around quickly and came face to face with Josh Harris. I smiled at him and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "Hi." I said sweetly.

"Hey yourself." Josh said stepping closer to me. "Josh Harris, nice to meet you."

I couldn't help but blush.

"Yes I know. My name is Sara."

"Well Sara can I buy you to drink?" Josh asked as we stepped up closer to the counter.

"I was just going to get a Mikes Hard Lemonade."

"Great." Josh said smiling. "Can we have two Mikes please?"

"Sure thing, that'll be six dollars." The lady behind the counter said.

Josh gave the women some money and handed me my drink. "Thank you."

"No thank you, now you have to come and sit with me for a while." Josh said smiling.

I bit my lip and couldn't help feeling my cheeks turning red again. "Thanks, but my friend is around here somewhere." I said turning around looking for Alex, I finally spotted her talking to a tall man with dark curly hair.

"Sara over here!" Alex shouted.

Josh and I both walked over to the duo. "Who's your friend?" I asked.

"This is Eric, he wants to take us over to the competition they are having in a few minutes." Alex said happily drinking her beer.

"Well Josh wants to go sit and talk a while." I said showing him off.

Alex smiled and realized who it was that I was talking to. "Oh my…it's so nice to meet you." Alex says shaking his hand.

"You too. Eric how's things going?" Josh asked shaking the tall man's hand.

"Great, thanks for asking. How's your old man?" Eric asked.

"Good, he's around here somewhere." Josh looked at Alex and could see the confusion written all over her face. "You know who this is right?"

"Eric." I said laughing.

"Yes." Josh said laughing at my joke.

"Eric Nyhammer Captain of the Rollo." Eric said smiling at me and Alex.

Alex looked at me and let out her famous "eeek!" then laughed at herself. "I thought that you looked familiar."

"I was waiting to see if you would notice me." Eric said trying to flip his hair around.

"Why don't you two go chill out and I'll take Alex on a little tour and we can meet in forty five minutes?"

"Sounds great!" Josh says.

I hugged Alex quickly. "Take care of you."

"You too, call me!" Alex said as we both were drug off in different directions.

ALEX POV:

"So do you fish much anymore?" I questioned as we walk though the crowds.

"Yes, but I mostly tender salmon and cod." Eric said as he pulled me along the dock.

"Well that's good. I hate to see you stop fishing and all." I said finishing off my beer and throwing the cup into a garbage can.

"So who is your favorite boat on the show?" Eric asked smiling.

I smiled back and giggled softly, "The Northwestern…but your boat trails right behind them."

"But I don't do the show any more."

"I know but I liked it when you did. I always thought that you ran your boat well. You played and laughed and tried to make the situation fun, and you hardly ever got mad or angry."

"I tried to keep it like that for my kids. I didn't want them to think their Dad cusses a lot." Eric said taking my hand into his.

I looked down at our hands. "You sure move fast don't you?"

"Only when there is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen before me." Eric said smiling.

I smiled and blushed. Part of me wanted to kiss Eric right there, but the other part kept telling me that I needed to wait for Sig. Even though I knew deep down Sig wasn't real and that I would never get a shot with him. "Eric, you should know that I'm sort of with someone."

Eric took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. "I figured as much. But what do you say we just be friends huh?"

I smiled. "I'd like that very much."

"Promise me something?" Eric asked.

"What's that?"

"If you ever are single, look me up okay?" He said handing me his phone number.

"You got it." I said smiling. "I have to get to the main stage do you know where that's at?"

"I'll lead the way." Eric said taking my hand as we walked back down to the mad rush of people below.

**HUM!!!!! What is that Eric up to?!?!?!?! Thanks for reading, and thank JamieMac26 too okay? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!!!! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI EVERYONE!!!!! I'm sooooo sorry I havent updated in forever! My computer turned on me and it had to go get fixed. I promise I didnt fall off the face of the earth. Thanks sooooo much for reading this story and here is the latest chapter. I will post again later if I get some nice reviews. :) Have a wonderful Monday and I will try not to get sick. :( Ohhh yeah, our favorite men of the berring sea are up in Dutch Harbor and lets wish for their safe return. BYE!**

SARA'S POV:

　"Josh you didn't really do that did you?" I laughed at the story he had just told me.

"Sure did. But enough about me, what brought you to the Festival?" Josh asked me.

"Actually I've never been here before and I wanted to come see my favorite deck hand. And Alex wanted to see her favorite Captain."

"Ohhhh thank you so much, I'm glad you came to see me." Josh said smiling.

He looked so cute with his smile and his ears. "You know there has always been something that I've wanted to tell you, if I ever got the chance."

"And what would that be my lady?" Josh asked me.

"I love your ears. They just drive me crazy. Can I touch them?" I said laughing.

Josh laughed and smiled. "You got it." He said moving closer to me.

I brought my hand up to his ears and gently stroked them. I smiled and looked into his eyes. His face inched closer to mine. He brought his lips close to mine and gently touched my lips with his warm ones. He pulled away and blushed. "I'm sorry. I'm not usually like this. I don't just go around kissing beautiful women."

"It's alright. I…umm…wow. I'm sorry I don't know what to say." I said blushing.

"Sara!" I heard Alex call my name. "Eric is taking us to the main stage. Let's go!"

"Alright. Are you coming Josh?" I asked.

"Actually I have to go meet up with my dad and brother, why don't you come out with us tonight?" Josh said quickly writing something down on a napkin.

"Maybe, depends on how late we stay here. Sun is setting and we drove all day to get here." I said standing up and taking the napkin from Josh. I look down and realize it was his phone number.

"Cool, call me later so I know what you are doing. See ya." Josh said quickly giving me a hug.

"Well ladies lets go to the stage huh?" Eric said leading the way.

Once there we gathered into a little area that was designated for the limo ride ticket holders. Eric had left us to go do a meet and greet and we stood there alone listening to the guy on stage telling us that the ride would take place as soon as the numbers were announced.

"What's your ticket number Sara?" Alex asked me.

"56, yours," Sara asked?

"57." I answer looking up at the guy on stage.

"Alright ladies and gentleman, the winning numbers are 22, 87, 57, 56! Please come to the security guard and your tickets will be checked and we will send you on your limo ride!" The announcer said happily.

Alex and I walked along with two other people to get our tickets checked, once we got behind the stage we saw a limo.

"Who do you think is in there?" I asked Alex.

"I hope the men of our dreams." Alex said biting her lower lip. "You know if Sig and Crosby are in there and it's the ones we have been talking to I think I might just freak out."

"You and me both," I said as we walk towards a man waiting to let us in the limo.

ALEX POV:

I watched as the two guys climbed into the limo. And the man motioned me to get in as well. I looked at Sara and took a deep shaky breath. Once in I sat down to the empty seat to my right. I looked around and was getting excited at the sight of the men before me. Sara got in and sat next to me and she too was surprised by who we found.

**HUmmmmmmm ohhh the possibilties! Please review and dont forget to thank JamieMac26. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! So here is the next chapter in the story. I'm sure everyone will love how this chapter is longer. Not sure how long compared to earlier, but whatever. Thanks so much for reading and please dont forget to tell JAMIEMAC26. You all rock and thanks for reading. The NORTHWESTERN has left for oppie fishing. I'm sure they are having fun. **

"Hi I'm Crosby LeVeen, nice to meet you all." He said extending his hand to the winners.

"Hi I'm Mike Fortner." He reached out and shook everyone's hand.

"Sig Hansen, nice to meet you all."

"Edgar, his brother," He said sipping on a beer, "Anyone for a drink?"

We all nodded out heads as Sig and Edgar gave us all beers.

"And you all know me, I'm Andy Hillstrand."

"And I'm Blake Painter." He said looking over at Andy as they clinked their beer bottles together.

"Your show rocks, I can't wait for the next season to start." I blurted out.

"We can't wait to start fishing. I think it's been a long summer." Edgar said.

"Yeah we all miss our job I think." Blake said.

"Do you guys have any questions for us?" Sig asked.

"What is the scariest storm you have ever been in?" One of the guys asked Sig.

"Well there was this one time about 7 years ago, we were really loaded down with ice and we had been trying to clear it for hours, but it just kept getting worse. We had finally got most of the ice on the bow cleared off and the guys had come in to warm up before going back out, and as soon as they did we were hit by a rouge and it just came at us like a train! It was crazy. My foot prints were on the wall."

"Did the boat right itself?" Sara asked.

"It did. But we had to do some repairs while we were out in sea. I wasn't going to go into port for it." Sig said taking a swig from his beer.

"Have you ever been really hurt Crosby?" Sara asked.

"No, but I came close last year when that massive wave hit the Wizard. I was actually thrown behind the bait area." Crosby said.

"How do you like being Captain, Blake?" I asked.

"It's hard work. I thought it would be easy and everything would come naturally, but

it didn't. So I'm still learning." Blake said.

"You will get it kid, don't rush it." Sig said putting his two cents in.

"Did you have a bad headache after the hit in the head from the picking hook Edgar?" One of the other winners asked.

"Oh yeah, that hurt." Edgar said laughing. "I was a little loopy after that smack. It hit so hard, you could actually hear it hit my head. I'm lucky to be alive."

"Well guys I hate to say this, but we are totally boring…let's get this party started!!!" Andy yelled and stood up at the same time…he pressed a button which opened the moon roof. He poked his head out and Mike joined him.

Sara and I giggled at the site of the two guys yelling into the night's air.

"They are crazy!" Sara yelled.

"I know but it's fun." I said laughing.

Andy came back down and looked Sara into the eyes. "Join us, I promise you will have fun."

Sara looked at me and then at Crosby. "Nooo, I'm okay."

Andy went back up with Mike.

"Sara what is with you?" I whispered into her ear.

"I'm nervous." She whispered back.

"I'll do it." I said standing up and pushing my way between Andy and Mike. "Sara this is awesome!!!" I said not realizing that my butt was right in front of Sig.

I reached down and found Sara's hand and pulled her up. There the four of us yelled into the cool night air. "Isn't this freakin' awesome," I asked?

"You are the little party chick aren't you?" Andy asked me.

"I am. Sara, what do you think?" I questioned.

"This is cool. Thanks for making me come up here." Sara said as we posed for a picture taken by Andy and Mike…then we took pictures with both of the boys.

The limo began to slow down and we realized that we were arriving back at the festival. We ducked back down into the interior and waited for the car to a come a stop. We piled out and stood around the parking lot, taking pictures and getting autographs. After hugs and thank yous, we went our separate ways, Sara and I heading back to the hotel.

FESTIVAL EDGAR POV:

I watched as the contest winners left and most of the guys went in different directions. Sig, Crosby and I were left standing back at the limo. Sig and I both needed a cigarette and started to puff on one almost immediately.

"Well they were nice enough huh?" Crosby said finishing off his beer.

"They were, got to love the fans." Sig said.

I was dumb founded. "Are you guys stupid or something?" I asked.

"Why?" Sig said taking a long drag off of his cigarette.

"Weren't those the two girls that you two have been talking about all damn day?" I questioned.

"Nooo it can't be." Crosby said.

"I took a picture with my phone look…." I said showing them the picture.

"Looks like Logan to me." Sig said smiling.

I look down at the phone and realize it is my son, so I scroll though the pictures and settle on the one that I had taken just a few minutes ago. "Here," I said again showing the picture.

Sig and Crosby took the phone from my hands and both stared confused looks. "It's them." Crosby said smiling.

"We need to go find them." Sig said throwing down his cigarette and stomping it out.

"Good luck with that." I said watching my brother and friend run off to find the women of their dreams.

**Well what do you all think? Lemmie know. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Sorry I havent updated in a while. My husband just had surgery a few days ago. And before that things were super busy. So heres this update, and remember to thank JAMIEMAC26. Have a wonderful weekend.**

SARA POV:

I closed my phone shut and looked at Alex prepping herself in the mirror. "Josh and Eric are waiting for us at a bar down the street."

"Great let's go." Alex said. "Do you think I look okay?"

"You look fantastic….how do I look?"

"Perfect." Alex said as we once again leave the hotel.

Once we got into the bar we found the guys waiting for us. We both ran up to them and gave them hugs.

"Boy you look good." Josh said scoping me out wearing my jeans and a red blouse that showed just enough of my cleavage.

"Thanks." I said trying to hide the blush forming on my cheeks.

"Don't be hiding your face." Josh said turning me around and gently lifting me up and then setting me back down on his lap. "What do you want?"

"Rum and coke, but I want a shot of tequila first." I said smiling.

"You got'er bar tender?" Josh asked.

"Sure thing Josh," The man behind the bar said working on my shot and drink. "Here you go ma'am, I'll be putting that on your tab Josh."

"Thanks so much." Josh looked at me. "Here's your shot."

"Thanks." I said taking it from him and then quickly downing it.

"Damn you can drink can't you?" Josh questioned.

"Sure can." I said smiling and then sipping on my rum and coke.

"What do you say we move over there…?" Josh said pointing to a spot of the bar that was quiet.

"I'd like that." I said still noticing how damn cute his ears are.

ALEX'S POV:

"How are you doing?" I questioned giving Eric a hug.

"Great, how are you?" He said looking me up and down.

"Wonderful, I need a drink though." I said looking over at the bar. "I just don't know what I want."

"Have you ever had a duck fart?" Eric asked me.

I shake my head no.

"Good, let me get us a few and we'll sit and talk okay?" Eric said rushing off to the bar, I looked over at Sara and she was moving to the back of the bar with Josh. I smiled and watched as she touched one of his ears.

A few moments later Eric came with four shots and a few mixed drinks. "Thanks." I said sipping on a screw driver.

"Hope that's okay…" Eric said nursing his drink as well.

"Oh its fine thanks, are you ready for a shot?" I questioned picking up a small shot glass.

"I am…ready let's do it." Eric said as we both throw the shot back.

"Whoo, that's pretty strong, but I like it." I said smiling.

"You are something else, you know that right?" Eric said smiling his perfect teeth at me.

I don't know if it was because of the alcohol or what but something came over me. I looked into his perfect brown eyes and smiled. "Kiss me." I said in almost a whisper I wasn't sure he heard me. He leaned into me so slowly and kissed at my lips. We were in a pretty heated kiss and didn't care who was around.

SARA POV:

I looked up and I saw Alex kissing Eric. I laughed and took a sip from my second rum and coke. I was feeling really good after doing several shots with Josh. I felt liquor starting to give me courage. I looked over at Josh and those damn ears of his were getting the best of me. I slowly climbed over Josh. Straddling him…I dipped my head down to the lips, that he had been licking since I moved on top of him, and kissed him. He placed his hands on my hips and slammed me further down into his lap.

"Maybe we should go back to the hotel…" Josh whispered into my ear as I nibbled on his neck.

"Sure." I said watching as he massaged my hips.

"Let's go okay?" Josh said standing up, unwrapping my legs from around his waist.

"I've got to pay the bill hon, go tell Alex where you are going."

**WELL sounds like the girls are gonna get some action right? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry im now just updating. It's been crazy, but its getting better. PLEASE give a shout out to JamieMac26. And lets keep Captain Phil who suffered a stroke in our thoughts or prayers. THANKS! Have a wonderful week!!!! HAPPY SUPERBOWL SUNDAY!**

"Okay." I said walking my way over to Alex and dancing with anyone that happened to be near me. I stopped in front of Alex and Eric and noticed that they were in a heated kiss. I cleared my throat loudly to get their attention, "Al…" I said shaking her arm.

Alex broke away from Eric and looked at me. "What's up?"

"Josh and I are taking off. See you later okay?" I said.

"Sure have fun and be safe." She said smiling at me.

"Thanks you too," I devilishly grinned back.

I saw Josh smile and talk to two men at the counter, their faces hidden by the shadows.

"Ready Sara," Josh asked as he stepped up beside me.

"Sure thing," I said as I follow Josh out of the bar.

ALEX POV:

"Maybe we should leave too." I suggested to Eric.

"Do you want to?" Eric asked me, brushing some of the stray hair out of my eyes.

"Only if I get to spend the evening with you," I said smiling.

"Whatever you want darling." Eric said standing up and paying his tab at the bar before returning to me, "Shall we go?"

Eric and I stepped out into the cool night as we both walked back to the hotel.

MEANWHILE:

"Sig wasn't that Alex?" Crosby asked me as we both turned around to see her walking out of the bar.

"Why is she with Nyhammer?" Sig questioned.

"No idea but I think that maybe our girls really didn't believe us Sig." Crosby said dejected. "I'm going back to the hotel."

"Me too, I'll walk with you." Sig said setting some money down on the bar and leaving.

BACK TO ALEX:

Eric and I stumbled into the hotel. We both had had a bit too much to drink. We ended up stopping by to see some of his friends and drinking more. That's when we ran into Phil Harris, who insisted we drink with him. So it took us much longer to get back to his hotel room than we had planned. Once there we were laughing and giggling trying to figure out which floor Eric was on.

"Are you sure you are on this floor?" I questioned as we walked down the 2nd floor.

"I dunno," Eric said knocking on the door on what he thought was his room.

Instead a little old man opened the door. "Can I help you young man?"

"Sorry, trying to find my room." Eric said stumbling over his own two feet.

The old man nodded and we went back to the elevator. "Floor 4, Sara told me something about floor 4 and fisherman."

"Let's check it out." Eric said putting his finger up to the number 4, but every time hitting the number three button. He finally got it and the four was highlighted.

We finally got to his room after trying several other doors first to find the one that the key would open. Eric pushed me against the wall and looked deep into my eyes as soon as the door closed.

"I can't help it Alex, you are beautiful. I need you." Eric pleaded with me as he held on tightly to my hips.

I looked down unsure of what to do, when I raised my eyes back up I saw his filled with lust. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and started to kiss him deeply. We were kissing and trying to rid our clothes at the same time, which is a hard task when you are sober and even harder when you are drunk.

"Do I need a condom?" Eric asked as he pulled his jeans down followed by his underwear to reveal to me his hard and throbbing cock.

"No, I'm using the pill." I said as I pulled him down on top of me.

Eric was on top of me when he paused to look into my green eyes. "You are so beautiful. I don't care if anything happens between us after tonight….as long as you are here with me now means the world to me."

"Eric…" I said as I kissed the side of his cheek, I smiled "…so if something did happen?"

"I would be the luckiest man in the world."

He bent his head down and kissed me tenderly on the lips, at the same time he deepened the kiss he pushed his cock into my pussy. I screamed in pleasure, never feeling anyone of his size before. He let me adjust to his size before he started to thrust in and out of me. We found a rhythm and kept going faster with each thrust, he ran his hand down my leg and brought it up and rested over his shoulder. He knew by the moaning and yelling that I was doing that I liked it. He wrapped one of his arms around my neck and held me close as we continued our thrusting.

"Eric, please I can't hold back much longer." I said feeling my clit being rubbed by his body.

"Don't worry about me love, just let go." Eric said dropping a little kiss on my forehead.

I brought my leg down and wrapped both of them around his hips. I arched my back and let the feeling of my orgasm wash over me. Eric came a few moments later letting out the loudest yell from a man I have ever heard.

He rolled off of me and wrapped his arms around me. "I have a confession to make."

I gave him a lazy smile. "What's that?"

"This is the first time I've been with anyone in two and a half years."

I was rather shocked. "It doesn't show." I said kissing his lips one last time.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Also thanks to those who have added me or this story to tehir subscriptions**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone. I would say goodmorning, but I dont see the good in today. Last night as most of you have all heard Captain Phil Harris has passed away. It's a sad day today. He was a good friend, a great captain and a wonderful father. Let's all keep our thoughts on him today. At the end of this I'll be putting down one of my favorite quotes from Phil and one of his sons. Please feel free to do the same in your reviews. Try and have a good day. **

SARA:

"Josh I'm no good at poker, trust me." I said sitting cross-legged on the bed in his hotel room.

"I'll teach you, please." Josh begged me,

"Alright but don't say I didn't tell you so." I said looking at the way Josh was staring at me.

I watched as he dealt out five cards each. "2's are wild." Josh said smiling.

I looked at my hand and realized I had nothing. So I kept the nine and the ten and got rid of the rest of the cards, hoping for something better. When I got the other cards, I still had nothing.

"What should we bet on?" Josh asked.

"Beats me," I said taking a drink of water.

"If I win I get to kiss you, if you win you can do whatever you want and I won't question it." Josh said, his ears twitching in the process.

"Deal," I said smiling. "What do you have?"

"I have a pair of Aces. What do you have?" Josh asked laying his cards down.

"I have a straight." I said hoping he wouldn't catch my bluff.

He had a surprised look on his face. "Well then I guess you win. You may do as you please."

I sat quiet for a minute and then stood up. "Alright then…" I said smiling.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, I just wanted to see you squirm." I said jumping on top of him as we tumbled to the ground.

I landed on the floor as Josh hovered over me. He brushed some hair out of my face and bent his head down to kiss me gently on the lips. I smiled and kissed back, my arms snaking around his neck. He pulled away and looked at me, his head cocked to the side.

"Do you want to do this?" He questioned.

"Slowly…" I said as I took hold of both of his ears and pull him down to me. This time I deepen the kiss, both of our tongues fighting for control.

He took his shirt off during our heated kiss and slowly ran his hands over my stomach and sides and slowly started to lift my shirt over my head. He bent his head down and started to kiss me again. He stood up and unzipped the zipper on his jeans. As he did this, I started to get nervous. I quickly crawled out from underneath him and pushed some of my hair behind my ear.

"Josh…" I said softly.

He took my hands in his gently. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I don't think we should, I'm so sorry Josh." I said looking away.

"It's okay, maybe we can hang out tomorrow okay?" Josh said bringing me into a hug.

I smiled. "I'd like that very much."

"Good. Now it's late and you've had a long day, go get some sleep okay?" Josh said walking me to the door.

"You too, get some sleep." I said happily leaving his room and heading to my own for the night.

THE NEXT DAY AM ALEX POV:

I stepped into the elevator and it slid down into the third floor where Sara got in.

"Hey." I said softly.

Sara looked at me at started to laugh. "You look like hell. Have you showered yet?"

I gave her a dirty look. "Yes, I did that a while ago. I went and got some coffee and some Advil and took it up to Eric. I think he'll need it." I said smiling.

The light for the fourth floor came on and we both sighed as it started to go up again.

"Is that where you were all night, with Eric? Did you guys have sex?" Sara asked with her eyes wide.

I blushed and smiled. "We did and yes, I woke up there this morning."

"OH. MY. GOD. Alex, you little slut you," Sara said laughing.

I couldn't help but laugh too. "I know, I know….we need to go get some breakfast."

"Yes we do." Sara said as the doors to the elevator opened.

We both look up as a tall man with wild hair stepped in.

Sara and I exchanged looks of surprise. "Edgar Hansen, how are things today?" Sara asked.

"Fine," Edgar said coldly while he looked at us. "Aren't you two the winners from yesterdays limo ride?"

"Yes. You remember us?" I questioned.

"That I do." Edgar said stepping closer to the elevator doors as they slide open.

"Listen, you two might want to be a bit more careful with your behavior. Sig and Crosby happened to see everything at that bar last night and I'm sure that you'll be happy to know that they are the ones that you've been talking to online. " The doors closed and left us sitting inside shocked.

"What the hell?" I questioned looking over at Sara.

"We need to find them and we need to find them now." Sara said as the doors to the elevator opened. "You need to head on over to the festival and I'll go to the restaurant and see if they have been there."

"Good idea, call or text me," I said running out of the hotel lobby.

I turned around to make sure there were no cars when someone grabbed me by the shoulders.

"So I can see by the look on your face that you believe me." Edgar asked pulling me out of the road.

"Yes. Look Edgar we had no idea, you have got to understand that." I begged.

"I understand it, but now you've got to try and convince Sig and he's a bit more stubborn than I am."

"Yeah I guess so." I said sadly and watched as Edgar walked away from me.

I headed over to the festival and started my hunt for Sig and Crosby. I looked everywhere but I couldn't find either one of them. I was about to give up when I heard someone call my name. I turned around and caught a glimpse of Josh walking towards me.

**So this is the chapter. I will be away this weekend, I'm going to Oregon. YAY! :) I will try and post again either tonight or on Monday. Since I didnt post this last weekend. Please review, and remember to tell JamieMac26 thanks as well.**

**After being in port Captain Phil got a little board and was looking for something to do and bring good luck. So he shaved his beard. Walked into the galley and said to Jake.**

**"So what you think?" PHIL**

**Jake looks at his father and says "Your a fuckin hottie with a naughty body."**

**"That's my boy." Phil says**

**Always bring a smile to my face. To funny. Lets not forget aboutt he crab farts and of course his wonderful smile. **

**R.I.P Captain Phil Harris F/V Cornelia Marie 2/9/2010**


	9. Chapter 9

**SOOOO im sorry for no updating last weekend, i went on a little trip...but i think i already told everyone that. I dont remember. Anywho, hope all has a good weekend. heres the latest, sorry its short and im off in a hurry. have a great one!**

"Hey." Josh said happily. "What are you up to?"

I nervously look around, "Nothing much, just hanging around."

Josh gave me a strange look. "Well, where's Sara?"

"She's back at the hotel." I answered.

"Well I'll give you guys a call later, I want to hang okay?" Josh said.

"Umm…okay." I said, pointing myself in the direction of the hotel.

I was totally dejected as I walked in and saw Sara sitting in the lounge. She looked just like how I felt. I walked up and sat down in the chair next to her.

"What are we going to do?" Sara asked.

"I have no idea. I saw Josh." I answered.

"I saw Eric."

My eyes almost popped out of my skull. "What happened?"

"Well it started like this…." Sara says.

FLASHBACK-

"Sara, how are you?" Eric asked me as he sipped on a bottle of water.

I quickly turned around and looked at the tall man looking back at me. "I'm doing well, thank you. How are you?"

"Great, listen I was hoping I could talk to Alex, is she around?" Eric asked.

"No she went down to the festival." I answered.

"Why aren't you with her?"

"I uhmmm…I haven't seen her since last night."

"She left before I woke up this morning and left me some coffee. I just wanted to speak with her. It's no big deal. I'm sure we will run into her soon enough."

"Probably, listen I have to go. Talk to you soon okay?"

"Sure." Eric said giving me a strange look. "Bye Sara."

END FLASHBACK

"Great so both of them are wondering what we are doing? I questioned.

"This whole situation sucks. Want to head off to the bar?" Sara asked me.

"Might as well, nothing better to do," I said standing up and following my friend out the doors.

SARAS POV:

Alex and I walked to the bar, as we got closer we ran into Josh and Eric.

"What's up guys?" Sara asked.

"Just going to grab a drink, want to join us?" Josh asked.

"Sure that's what we were doing too." Alex said as Eric loops his arm with my friends.

We got closer into the bar and we all found a booth close to the door. We ordered our drinks and carried on our conversation.

"How come you don't fish much anymore Eric?" Sara asked.

"We don't have a big quota so I'll do it once in a while, but it's not really worth my time and to hire guys to do it." Eric said sipping his beer.

"I miss fishing." Josh said smiling from ear to ear.

"I bet." Alex said also taking a drink of her beer.

"Alex, look!" I shouted just in time to see Crosby and Sig look at us and then walk out of the bar.

"Shit." Alex said as we both jump up and run out of the bar. "Sig wait!" She shouted again.

We both stood outside looking for any direction that the guys had gone but we couldn't find them.

"What are we going to do?" Alex asked.

"No idea. I guess just go back inside." I said turning around to find Josh and Eric standing behind us.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Alex asked the guys.

"We could say the same thing about you but I think we figured it out." Josh said.

"I thought that we had something special Alex." Eric said.

"I would have waited for you Sara." Josh said walking away from me with his head down.

"Eric we do have something special." I said watching Eric walk away. "Well shit."

"You can say that again. This sucks so bad, we have not only hurt Crosby and Sig but we've now hurt Josh and Eric. What are we going to do?" I questioned.

I watched as Alex shook her head. "I have no idea. I have a headache let's go back to the hotel."

Alex and I walked back to our hotel. We both didn't know what to do. My head was swimming with ideas on how we could possibly get them back. But I was still trying to wrap my brain around the fact that it was really Crosby I was talking to all this long. I don't know how I could be so dumb. I'm sure that Alex felt even worse than I did because she'd actually slept with Eric. I thought that maybe if we pleaded with the boys then they would actually talk to us, but then I knew that would probably be a dead end with all of them.

Alex and I had reached the hotel and wasted no time getting up to our room. I went into the shower and last I saw of Alex she laid down on her bed and covered her head with the pillow. I did spend the next forty minutes thinking about Crosby. I hurt him dearly. I wouldn't expect him to forgive me. I don't even expect him to ever want to talk to me again. But I feared that I lost Josh's friendship and I loved Josh's company and I didn't really know what to do with either of guys that I truly care for. Once I finished my shower pulled on some clean clothes and grabbed my jacket. I stood over Alex's bed before deciding to wake her. Arm in arm we left the hotel and headed down towards the docks. The salty sea would help to clear our heads and might be used as an excuse for the tears that were bound to be shed.

**WELL???????? I think theres only one more chapter after this...maybe two. review! and please remember to tell JamieMac26 thanks!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**WHEW!!! What a weekend! It was very busy. How was your weekends? Alrighty, soo thanks for all of your reviews and subscriptions. I already have a storyvwritten up and ready to go. It is probably my favorite so far. IF I have a full mail box of reviews then, I'll post the first Chapter by no later than Thursday morning. But I need alot of reviews. So get to typin! Thanks for readin.**

SIG HANSEN POV:

I stood in the bar and watched as Crosby sat in a chair at the bar sulked. I felt bad for the kid, hell I felt bad for myself. For letting myself get that close to a woman to someone that I thought I could trust. I turned around and looked at the entrance of bar and saw Eric and Josh walk in with faces so long they could probably mop the floor with their heads. They saw me and started to walk over.

I extended my hand to the two guys and shook their hands. "Nice to see you guys."

"Yeah," Josh said getting the attention of the bar tender and ordering a drink.

"What's with him?" I questioned.

"Seems as though Crosby was trying to steal his girlfriend," Eric said glaring at me.

"Why?" I asked taking another sip of my coke and vodka.

"Well I don't know Sig. Maybe because you stole the girl I liked too." Eric said getting a little defensive.

"How did we steal the girls you two like? I don't get it." I said honestly.

"We saw you and Crosby talking to Alex and Sara." Eric said eying me out.

"I saw you guys talking to them too, and we were talking to them first." I answered.

"Does it really matter who was talking to them first? What matters now is Sara and I will never be because of Ears over there." Crosby said now standing next to me.

"No I guess it doesn't really matter who was talking to them first." Josh said. "This thing is confusing. How do you know them?" Josh asked looking at me and Crosby.

"Well we started chatting on Facebook and then we later started to talk on some messenger." I answered.

"We met them here." Eric said looking over at Josh.

"Listen Crosby, Sara and I didn't do anything you need to know that. It seems as though that she might like you. And I think that this was all just a miss understanding." Josh said extending his hand to Crosby.

"Thanks Josh. Let me buy you a drink huh?" Crosby said while Josh nodded his head and the two went off to get the bar tender.

"I feel kind of bad, because Alex told me that she was kind of dating someone and I pushed her into getting a little drunk." Eric said looking at me in the eyes.

"What happened?" I pondered.

"We slept together. But I could tell she wasn't into it. I think she's into you man." Eric said smiling.

"Well we aren't together exactly. So I guess I can't get to mad at you." I said smiling.

"I'm sorry. It really was our fault. We were trying to entice them."

"It's fine. But now we need to find them." I answered setting down my glass that had just the ice left in it.

"Maybe we can help you find them. Want to head out now?" Eric asked.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea. I think they are leaving tomorrow." I answered as I follow Eric as we grab Crosby and Josh on our way out the door.

CROSBY POV:

"Well they aren't answering their door." Eric said into this phone.

"Where else could they be?" I questioned.

"Don't know. Talk to you soon Sig, bye," Eric said hanging his phone up. "They are coming back over here, they weren't that the bar either."

"Do you think they left?"

"Maybe, let's go out front Sig and Josh should be here any minute." Eric said as we quickly step into the elevator.

We were down in the lobby in no time when we saw Sig and Josh standing outside having a cigarette.

"Hey guys." I said stepping outside, "Any luck?"

"No. We are heading down to the festival. Hoping one of us will spot them there. We need to find them." Sig said throwing his cigarette butt to the ground then stepping on it.

"Let's go." Josh said as the four of us start to walk down to the noise of the large groups at the festival.

"Maybe we should split up?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, you and Eric go that way and Crosby and I will go this way." Sig said pointing into two different directions.

"Wait!" I yelled out spotting two figures sitting down in the sand. "Is that them?"

We all turned around and look at the two women that had stolen the hearts of the four of us.

"Looks like it." Eric said. "You guys should go talk to them. And tell them we will catch up later."

"Alright," I said shaking both of their hands.

"See ya Eric and thank you." Sig said as we both make our way through the crowd of people.

We both stood behind Alex and Sara as quietly as we could. I finally looked over at Sig and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"What a nice evening isn't it Mr. LeVeen," Sig said loudly.

Both of the girls quickly stood up and came face to face with us. "Ohh….Miss. Alex what a pleasure it is finding you here." Sig said smiling. "Let's go talk."

Alex didn't say anything, just looked over at Sara and smiled weakly and followed Sig down towards the water line.

"Sara, I've been looking all over for you." I said suddenly feeling nervous.

"Me too," Sara said. I could hear her voice catching in emotion. She looked behind her and saw Sig and Alex walking side by side. "We never meant to hurt either one of you. I just never thought you were really who you said you were. I'm so sorry Crosby."

I smiled and brought her body close to mine. "How could I possibly expect you to believe me when I never really tried to prove it to you? I should be the one that's sorry. I almost lost the best thing that's come into my life to Josh. And I don't want you to ever go away."

"Oh Crosby," Sara said wrapping her arms around my neck and giving me a hug.

I smiled as I hugged her back. My arms around her body, just her touching me sent chills down my spine.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Sara asked pulling away.

"Nothing to forgive, what do you say I go buy you a drink?"

She bit her bottom lip and I couldn't stop myself. I bent my head down and our lips touched slightly for the first time. We both pulled away and smiled at each other, we felt the sparks. I pushed my lips against hers again and we fought for dominance.

SIG POV:

"So I ran into Eric." I stated softly.

"You did?" Alex questioned almost as soft as I was talking.

"I did and he told me everything."

I saw her swallow, "Everything?"

I stopped walking and took Alex's hand. "Listen, Eric said it was entirely his fault. That you told him that you were involved with someone and he got you drunk and you guys had sex. I'm not mad Alex."

"You're not," She questioned while looking up at me, her blue eyes filled with tears.

"Ohhh honey please don't cry," I said bringing her into a hug. "I had no right to even think you'd believe me. I'm sorry I didn't try harder to prove to you who I really am."

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." She said sniffling.

"Water under the bridge," I said smiling looking down at her. "Now don't you have something that you need to do to make up for me missing you?" I asked while looking down at her.

She bit her bottom lip and smiled. "I think that's a fantastic idea."

　**HEHEHEHE. SOOOOOOO........whatcha think? I have one more chapter that will be very short. So, lets get the reviews rockin. And thank JamieMac26 okay? Have a wonderful night!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

__

**Hello everyone! So I promised the final update today. Here it is. It makes me sad, because I really liked this story. And please REMEMBER to send a HUGE thank you to JamieMac26. This was her whole idea. ;) I just wrote it. But have no fear I do have another story all ready to go, and maybe I'll post the first chapter of that next week, of this weekend. ;) Please have a wonderful Thursday. **

__

__

**DECEMBER DUTCH HARBOR ALASKA ALEX POV:**

"What's taking them so long, shouldn't they be here by now?" Sara asked while we sat in the warm truck.

"Maybe they are still off loading the catch?" I said looking out into the water.

"Who knows, wait…is that them?" Sara asked pointing out the window towards priest rock.

I brought the binoculars up to my eyes. "Sara…they're home!" I squealed jumping out of the truck.

"I'm so excited to see Crosby! What do I do first?" Sara asked we both were full of smiles and could hardly contain our excitement.

"I think we need to run down there." I said as we both start running for the docks.

"Look, Louise has the kids here." Sara said as we quickly went down the steps, bringing ourselves closer to our guys.

"Awesome, Edgar will be happy." I said as we finally reach the docks.

We saw the fast approaching mighty Northwestern. They were close to the docks. Crosby was standing at the rail with Nick ready to throw the lines over.

I looked up and saw Sig maneuvering the large vessel to the dock. I was excited, he quickly smiled at me but his attention was on the boat and safely docking it. Once the boat was docked everyone found their special someone and Sara was helped over the rail by Crosby.

"Miss. Alex, please come up to the wheelhouse." I heard Sig's voice over the loud hailer.

I looked over at Sara and smiled weakly, Sig didn't sound too happy. I did as I was told and knocked on the wheelhouse door from the outside.

He opened it and grabbed me and kissed me. It was a kiss full of passion. We finally came up for air. "What's this all about?" I questioned.

"Well…" Sig said smiling.

**SARA POV:**

"I'm so glad you're here! I missed you so damn much!" Crosby said hugging and kissing me.

"I missed you too. It was a long trip." I said smiling and letting him love on me.

"Wait until we leave for Oppie season. That's even longer!" Crosby said giving me the saddest look over.

"Ohhh baby, don't worry….we'll be fine…" I said winking at him.

"What's with Sig," I asked.

"Ohhh Captain Ahab," Nick said picking up his daughter.

"He's been an ass since we off loaded last. I think he's up to something though." Matt said.

"Don't you guys know how to listen in on conversations?" Edgar said lighting a cigarette and holding on to Louise tightly.

"No, what," Norman asked.

"SARA!!!" I heard Alex yelling at me.

I looked up to find my best friend jumping up and down and smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"What?" I asked a little concerned for this sudden burst of excitement.

"I'm getting married!" Alex yelled as Sig wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"That's why he's been an ass lately." Edgar said smiling.

"I'm sooo happy for you!" I shouted watching the newly engaged couple show off their feelings for one another.

"Thanks Boss!" Crosby yelled out.

"For what," Sig yelled back.

"Now I have to do something better. Competition man…." Crosby laughed while picking me up and carried me off into the depths of the boat.

**THE END**

**Well that's it. I hope everyone liked it as much as JamieMac26 and I had fun writing it. Maybe there will be a sequel later on down the line. Please review. :)**

**Look out for my next story "It's not suppose to go like that" Staring Sig Hansen (LOL sounds like a movie preview) and Olivia.**


End file.
